User blog:Schleep/MTA: Mallory Stark
Name'': Mallory Stark ''Shadow Name'': Maoli ''Age'': Twenty-four ''Virtue'': Kindness ''Vice'': Greed ''Derangement(s) : '''Paranoia, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder 'Path: Thyrsus ''Order'': The Free Council ''Concept'': Combat Medic ''Arcanum'': Life // Spirit // Matter ''Legacy'': Dreamspeakers Personal Data Personality XXX Backstory XXX Magic Data Arcanum *'Life - '''4 *'Spirit - '3 *'Matter - '2 Traits *'Willpower: '5 *'Gnosis: '3 *'Wisdom: '7 *'Size: '5 *'Health: '12 *'Speed: '5 *'Defense: '3 *'Armor: *'Initiative: '''6 *'Mana: 10 Stats *''Mental **'Intelligence: '''3 **'Wits: 3 **'''Resolve: 2 *''Physical'' **'Strength: '''2 **'Dexterity: 3 **'''Stamina: '''3 *Social' **'Presence: 1 **'''Manipulation: 2 **'Composure: '''3 Specialties *Mental:'' Academics - 2 // Computer - 2 // Crafts - 1 // Investigation - 2 // Medicine - 3 // Occult - 2 // Politics - 1 // Science - 3 **Specialized in Science; Unspecialized in Investigation, Crafts, and Politics *''Physical:'' Athletics - 2 // Brawl - 2 // Drive - 3 // Firearms - 1 // Larceny - 0 // Stealth - 1 // Survival - 2 // Weaponry - 1 **Specialized in Drive; Unspecialized in Larceny *''Social:'' Animal Ken - 3 // Empathy - 2 // Expression - 1 // Intimidation - 0 // Persuasion - 1 // Socialize - 1 // Streetwise - 1 // Subterfuge - 0 **Specialized in Animal Ken; Unspecialized in Intimidation *Rote Skills due to the Free Council membership: Crafts, Persuasion, Science (+1 when using these skills) Merits *'High Speech 1 (Free) -' Understand and use the Words of Power; can do High Speech for +2 and Runes for +1 bonuses to spellcasting. *'Body-Ravaging Magic 3 -' Boost non-rote spell +1/resistant B given self, or resistant L for a roll on an extended spell. Max +1 per lowest of Resolve or Composure. *'Familiar 4 -' Summon an embodied familiar. **See Placeholder *'Hypnosis 3 -' Can hypnotize others with Medicine. *'Additional Familiars 2 -' Can purchase the Familiar merit more than once *'Hallow 4* -' Place of power generates 1 mana/day/dot, spell cost in location at -1M. Pre: Sanctum *'Sanctum 4* -' Have a headquarters, magical base. **'Security 2 -' Intruders get -1/dot on all rolls to find & get into sanctum, residents get +1 Init/dot vs intruders **'Size 2 -' Large Apartment; 3-4 Rooms Attainments *'First Attainment:' Dreamwalking **Enter Astral anywhere, and as 1-turn Instant action. **If extended, get bonus dice = Mind. **Can simultaneously perceive material & astral. Instant Action to switch which one to act in. *'Second Attainment:' Call Upon the Dreamborn **One M or S attrbt at +1/Mind, for Scn. Dreamtime meeting & 1m1wp to change which one. **Spirit 3: Part-manifest pacted Dreamborn in item/place, as Rouse spirit, but Influence dots = Spirit *'Third Attainment:' Dreamself **Can do Psychic Projection, can also move psyche from twilight to Astral with 1st attainment, but then not be in both. Can be hurt by others in twilight, gets WP dmg from it. Res+Occ+Mind **Spirit 4: Psychic project in/out of Hisil with Res+Occ+Spirit–Gauntlet, lose 1wp after Scene, then 1/h/Scn Rote Spells *''Life'' **'Accelerate Own Healing (Life 4) -' Ability to reflexively heal own B or L, 1 / M ***Dice Pool - Stamina & Medicine **'Body Stasis (Life 4) -' Freeze body's internal functions in time ***Dice Pool - Stamina & Survival **'Evolve the Species (Life 4) -' Turn Base creature into a Median one ***Dice Pool - Intelligence & Medicine vs. Stamina **'Greater Self-Healing (Life 3) -' Cure self of 1 Agg damage per sux ***Dice Pool - Dexterity & Medicine **'Sense Living Beings (Life 1) -' Detect all living beings in area ***Dice Pool - Wits & Animal Ken **'Supreme Degrading/Honing (Life 4) -' ±1/sux to multiple P. Att of B/M life, or self ***Dice Pool - Animal Ken/Athletics vs. Stamina **'Transfer Features to Advanced (Life 4) -' Give a person 1 Base or Med trait per sux ***Dice Pool - Persuasion & Animal Ken vs. Stamina & Gnosis **'Transform Self (Shapeshift) (Life 4) -' Turn self into any form of life, +drawbacks ***Dice Pool - Stamina & Animal Ken *''Spirit'' **'Gauntlet Gate (Spirit 3) -' Make portal across Gauntlet ***Dice Pool - Resolve & Survival **'Greater Spirit Summons (Spirit 3) -' Call local spirits on either side of Gauntlet ***Dice Pool - Presence/Manipulation & Persuasion vs. Resolve **'Hone Pack Spirit (Spirit 3) -' Make animal group follow complex orders ***Dice Pool - Wits & Survival vs. Stamina **'Spirit Familiar (Spirit 3) -' Turn a willing spirit into own new "familiar" ***Dice Pool - Manipulation & Socialize **'Spirit Steed (Spirit 3) -' Bond Spirit to serve as a transport for self ***Dice Pool - Manipulation & Socialize **'Spirit Tongue (Spirit 1) -' Can perceive & communicate with Spirits ***Dice Pool - Presence & Socialize *''Matter'' **'Control Object (Matter 2) -' Make item do function within its capacity ***Dice Pool - Wits & Persuasion **'Add Transparency (Matter 2) -' Make item as clear & see-through as glass ***Dice Pool - Intelligence & Craft/Occult **'Loosen Binding (Matter 2) -' Open lock / untie knot / loosen stuck door ***Dice Pool - Dexterity & Larceny **'Alter Conductivity (Matter 1) -' Make items stop or start being conductive ***Dice Pool - Intelligence & Science Category:Blog posts